Steve
Steve is a mewtwo, looking like any other mewtwo with two key differences. He usually wears a pair of jeans and a black electronic watch, unlike a normal electronic watch, it does not display digital time, and it shows a normal clock with three hands. All displayed in clear blue on the screen whenever it is active. He also tends to speak in a formal way and in english, usually starting conversations with his usual "Ah, hello." Origins Steve's origins are largely unknown, however what is known is that he wasn't always a mewtwo, he became one after a long life as a human, he still adapts to his new existance to this day, and at times that can be quite hard. Though, the place and the people that made him what he is now is unknown, The only person related to him and his creation currently known is Laus, who is his supervisor. Personality Steve wishes to be kind and helpful, and he does try his best to do it. however it often happens that he does not know what to do, which in most cases are because of the feral nature of the people there, that seem to work in odd ways that Steve doesn't fully understand... So it usually catches Steve off-guard when someone makes some sort of sudden 'feral' act towards him, or do other things that would usually not happen, such as pouncing onto him to show affections or sitting on him for... Some reason that he doesn't really understand. And even if he may dislike these actions, he tends not to say much against it, he doesn't wish to be considered rude in the eyes of the people here. but he tries his best to socialize with these feral beings which have worked to some extend for him, luckily not all of the people present are as feral, and the more 'civilized' people around tend to give him a bit of an easier time. Also, Steve loves tea. While he may always be open, a cup of tea is the quickest way to truly befriending him. Just don't give him mint tea and it's fine. Strong, godlike legendary? A stereotypical Mewtwo might be just that, but Steve doesn't display any power... Nearly, he has begun to show a bit more skill, and he has definitely once shown he has potential... Lore Steve took a liking to the wild not too long ago, this led him to explore. And upon doing so he met pokemon, now Pokemons where not new to Steve. But the ability to speak to one opened up plenty possibilities for the mewtwo. And so, during his explorations, he met POG, a houndoom who oddly enough where anthromorphic at times, and Feral at others. It was through POG that Steve got to meet many of the inhabitants around the area, such as Sin, Hartcourt and their pokemon. However at first, he was not even to be introduced to Hartcourt. Seeing as Pog suspected him as something evil. But with time, curiosity got over him, and so he would go, but pressured by POG, he was convinced to tell Hartcourt that he was a Zoroark, and that his shape was nothing more than an illusion. This however didn't work out quite well as Hartcourt easily saw through it, but at the same time. Steve learned to trust Hartcourt. It was at a time where Sin was kidnapped, and Hartcourt needed a hand getting him back from the clutches of team Dusk. Steve offered to help on the condition that Hartcourt would train him, and so. Steve began to meet every morning at the warehouse. As to practice and ask Hartcourt for help. But sadly, Steve couldn't hold up his end of the deal, Sin had managed to break out without his assistance. It came to him as a surprise as Sin returned one day, and the two of them sat down to talk. They where people that could relate to each other, and this brought a form of friendship between the two, even going as far as to Steve lenting Sin's set of mewtwo armor, and at that time. Steve was truly flying (Literally) For the first time, the effect the armor had on him was magical, and it was like a turning point for Steve. Steve grew stronger from there and on, and he began to lent the armor more often... Soon however, in a tragic battle. Sin had been taken by surprise. Through this Sin was forced to revert to a child-like state. Where he could no longer fit his own armor, oddly enough however, at the same time. Hartcourt disappeared, and Steve would with the help of Sin find a hidden room under the warehouse, where Hartcourt had hidden two prisoners, Lone and Tear. Lone is Hartcourts past self, whilst Tear is a feraligatr. This caused a bit of confusion for Steve, and doubt in Hartcourt. His sudden disappearence and the discovery of the hidden prisoners led him to try and seek out Hartcourt, he put on Sins armor, and went out to try and find him. he wished to talk to him, however Steve knew not of his dark intentions... It took Steve a while, it was not the same day he even found Hartcourt, it was the morning after his search began as he was walking back towards the warehouse as to meet up with the others. Steve heard a rather loud noise coming from the lake nearby, and upon checking he saw Hartcourt and Pog. The two of them seemed to be in dialogue, and eager to join this. Steve would, whilst still wearing his armor, rush over and join the two, as to try and get information out of Hartcourt. And information was something he got, along with something entirely different. Hartcourt had planned a trap for Sin, in the form of a tool he had retrieved from team Dusk. It was planted in Sin's armor. It was a device made to torture the wearer into submission through continious shocking. And once the wearer would submit, their mind would be taken over. The device changing the thoughts of its host to fit the owner of it the best it could, and on top of this. Release the victims full potential. With Steve wearing this armor, it was however him who would be victim to this device, and Hartcourt activated it, Steve quickly fell to his knees, trying to resist, the pain shot through his body... meanwhile, Pog would attempt to stop it, he attempted to attack Hartcourt to stop his device, but it was already too late. Steve was no longer his usual self, He had submitted to Hartcourt and his will. At that time, Lone then appeared, and attacked Hartcourt! Whilst Steve and Hartcourt tried their best to fend off their attackers, they could simply not in their current state, and so. Steve would make an escape, teleporting away with Hartcourt in his arms. Steve had changed completely after that encounter, he had temper... Anger and frustration kept building in his body due to how he innerly knew Hartcourt was the true enemy, yet the device kept him in check. And he forgot why he was so angry... the only way he could feel better was to obey Hartcourt, it simply made him happy... And so, the two of them set out to capture and defeat the legends of the world. Steve's strength proved to be great enough to take them on in their goal to attract the attention of god, of Arceus. And their goal was close to succeeding, was it not if they would be interrupted by Sin, Lone, Pog and Ivan... At that time, Steve didn't even know who Ivan was. But Hartcourt wished him defeated and so he was his enemy... The battle would unfold, and already at the start of the encounter. Sin and Steve was to battle. They knew each other well. But whilst they where enemies, Steve still called Sin friend during their battle... Said battle however was over rather quickly, Steve proved to be stronger, whilst Sin was faster. But Steve had no time for games and quickly mega-evolved into Mega Mewtwo X. In this form he was simply superior, and Sin turned into nothing more than his punching bag. And so in under a minute, Sin had been defeated, and was laying on the ground. With Steve approaching to send him to the land of the dead... Steve however was reluctant, he knew it was wrong... But the device kept him going. And so he would charge up a massive punch, aiming to crush Sin's heart and end his life. That was until Lone would be there to stop him! Whilst Steve was aiming his powerful punch, he failed to notice Lone jumping in to block! Lone sacrificed his own arm to slow Steve. And it came clean of from the massive force of his punch, with this, enough time was bought for Lone's zoroark to jump into action and drag Sin away! Steve turned towards Lone, that little brat... He was the next on his list, if he so insisted to be first... however, Sin had been given plenty of time to recover... And so he would join the battle again, but as a mega mewtwo Y. Like this, his speed and power easily overpowered Steve, and he was left weak on the ground, with all but his helmet gone from his armor... Ivan, Lones brother and Sin would keep Steve down. Ivan humiliated Steve and punched him repeatedly, whilst this couldn't hurt the mewtwo, it stung emotionally... It was a scar that would stay for a while... After this, Steve had his helmet taken off, and the helmet was shattered... Steve passed out on the spot, his body was far from used to using so much energy, and so without the device to keep him powered, he simply couldn't stay conscious... Steve awakened in the warehouse, stuck inside Sin's healing tank. He was released by Sin, and whilst Steve seemed to have forgotten it all at first, it was all simply being surpressed, Steve did not wish to face all the horrible things he had been forced to do. Yet Sin taught him otherwise, and so he talked with him, cried out on his shoulder before he returned to the healing tank, and closed it off, sealing him in darkness... Not to heal his physical wounds, but for his mental ones. It took a whole day before Steve would then leave again, In total, if one excluded the talk with Sin, he had spend 2 whole days simply recovering in the healing tank. And Steve would say sorry to both Pog, Lone and a few others... However, there was one he simply couldn't face that easily, he felt scared. Due to the hatred and disdain he was shown from him... Lone's brother Ivan. he wished he could say anything to him, but he simply dared not... That night, he would also meet Eris. A mewtwo of the opposite gender, she was rather flirty towards him, and the two of them spend time together, it was arranged that Steve was to talk with the company he lived with to try and find a home for Eris, however as he went back and home to the factory. However after having been gone from there for so long, he disappeared. and the company sent out a group of people to capture the wild pokemon around the area for mysterious reasons. This was revealed to be plan of the mean minded individual Septim, who stole him for financial reasons. However, due to Lone and Sin rescuing him, he is now out again. Steve then got to meet Meiko, a young boy whom he considers his son, Meiko, having lost his real father needed a new father figure, this brough him quite close to their mother... Yes, Steve is till having a bit of an attraction to Eris...Category:Characters